An IP Multimedia Core Network Subsystem (IMS) is an IP-based network architecture which is put forward by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) institute, and the IMS constructs an open and flexible service environment, supports multimedia applications and provides an abundant multimedia service for a user. The PES supports Telecommunications and Internet converged Services and Protocols for Advanced Networking (TISPAN), and is an IP-based network architecture put forward by accessing a traditional user terminal to the IMS.
In the PES, it is not advocated to directly connect an AGCF entity to a boss system; and a user in an AGCF entity is allocated in a boss system, which should not be directly distributed to the AGCF entity by the boss system through a relevant interface and is stored in the AGCF entity. At present, in a relevant specification put forward by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI), it is required that an AGCF entity and a register server should be consistent in the configuration of a user, but how to realize it is not described.
It is required that a Public User Identifier (PUI), i.e., a PUI used in a calling, is stored in a network entity, such as an AGCF entity and the like. That is, the PUI configured for a user line in the AGCF entity should be consistent with that in network elements in the PES, such as an Application Server (AS), a Call Session Control Function (CSCF) entity, a Home User Server (HSS) and the like. This brings management and network burden to the mobility supporting of the user in the AGCF entity, for example, the AGCF entity needs be brought into the boss system for management, which undoubtedly increases processing burden of a network side; in addition, distribution of the AGCF entity is scattered and a location where the AGCF entity is located is remote, so that the AGCF entity cannot be maintained as conveniently as the HSS, CSCF entity or AS after being brought into the boss system. For example, when a user in the AGCF entity diverts, the corresponding relationship between a logic number (a logic PUI) of the user and a physical number (a physical PUI) of the user needs to be re-configured in the HSS, CSCF entity or AS; since configuration information in the AGCF entity needs to be consistent with that in the HSS, CSCF entity or AS, corresponding configuration information in the AGCF entity must be upgraded; and in case of a large-scale diversion or frequent diversion, maintenance work will be very complicated.